


Bringing You To Hell

by mizufallsfromkumo



Series: The Mask You Wear [3]
Category: Common Law, The Following
Genre: 2nd POV, Common Law/The Following Crossover, Gen, Roderick!Wes, serial killer!Wes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re quiet while Joe looks you and your things over.  “Give ‘em hell.” He said, and you smile widely.  You know he knows your going to Travis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing You To Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another, and it didn't really go in the direction I planned, but then I liked the way it went so, I'm happy! Someone really needs to make me stop this before I explode!

“Where are you going?”  Joe asked with a curious smile.

You pause in your packing, and turn to him.  “Recruiting.”  You supply with a smile.  “Hardy took five members, why not return with twice as much?”

Joe made an amused sound, like he sort of half buys what you’re saying.  However, he did help create you, so you wouldn’t be too surprised if you were practically a glass window to him.  To be fair you were lying a bit.  There are countless members, the internet has done you wonders that way, no one had to physically recruit members.  However, you know its a matter of time before they get a sketch out on you and do a facial recognition on it.  Of course, it won’t lead them here, no, Charlie and Rick managed to just alter your picture as Sheriff here so it doesn’t pop up. 

You’re quiet while Joe looks you and your things over.  “Give ‘em hell.” He said, and you smile widely.  You know he knows you’re going to Travis.  “Bring him here if you can, I would love to meet him.”

“Oh, trust me, I will.”

* * *

Travis apartment was easy enough to get into.  You’ve mastered killing people, and practically run nation wide cult, locks are nothing.  You slide in easily, happy no one is there to see you.  Quickly, you make yourself at home, figuring it would be two to three hours before Travis came home with either a giggling girl or a folder.

You smiled at his array of papers over his coffee table when you notice them.  Upon closer inspection you realize he’s been trying to find you, but everything he seemed to have went no where.  You know Joe contacted you from a burner phone Jody gave him when he got out, so that was a dead end.  Still you look over his notes and smile to yourself when you see the scribbled out note of _Part of Carroll’s following?_   If only he knew how right he was?  Well, he was about to find out, you were sure of that.

Around seven the sound of the lock turning meets your ears, you’re already cuddled in the darkness waiting for him.  The door opens and you hear the door open and a sigh.  No girl.  _Perfect_. 

You wait in the silence and the dark as Travis dumps his stuff in their respective places.  He stops over kitchen and flicks on the light and you watch as your knife catches it.  You watch as he ducks into the fridge almost immediately, completely missing your presence. 

“What no girl?”  You ask calmly, watching the violent turn Travis did at the sound of your voice. You smile at the shocked look on his face before turning to the apple in your hand and carefully carving into it with an air of boredom.

“Wes?”  You hear him breath out.  You glance up at him, take a bite of the piece of apple you have against your knife.  “How…what…Wes?”

“Hello to you too Travis,” You say with a smile.

Travis practically runs to you, and you stand up eagerly to greet him.  He wraps his arms around you tightly, and its like you’ve been gone for years rather than little over four months.  You wrap your arms around him as well, part of you really did miss him, you two work well together, and you long for him to be by your side in the house.  Maybe then you can finally put Louise in her place.

“Where the fuck were you?”  Travis asked loudly, holding you at arms length, looking you over.  You don’t reply at first, and his face starts to grow a bit worried.  “Wes?”

“I can’t tell you,” you start, and Travis raises an eyebrow, “it would be so much easier if I just showed you.”

Travis’ eyes search you for a moment, but eventually agrees.  You smile at his response, collecting your knife and apple before leading the way to your car.

* * *

Travis passes out in the car around midnight, and you just drive.  You ignored his questions, tell him they’ll all be answered when they get there.  With him passed out in the passenger seat, you conduct some business, move some people, call Joe and tell him you got Travis, and catch up on what you missed.

You woke him at around six when you shoved some gas station breakfast at him before you filled the tank.  You play off being the Wes he knows as much as you can, but even he notices the fact you let him get away with eating in your car, and the way you dress.  You avoid conversation about where you’ve been for another hour or so before Travis’ phone started to ring.  He picked it up before you can tell him not too.  You turn the radio down so you can attempt to hear the conversation.

“Hey Cap, I was thinking about calling you in a bit.”  Travis said into the phone glancing out the window.  He’s quiet for a moment before he laughed.  “No, I was going to call in sick today.  Something about crossing Nevada board tells me I’m not coming into to work today.”  Travis said before he turned to you and gave you a look and you just shrug.  “Damn man state boarders, I hope you didn’t kill anyone.”  You smile a bit like it was all a joke, but you’ve now way more than kill some people.  “Nah, Cap, I’m with Wes.”  You can hear the loud shouts on the other side of the phone.  “Whoa hey, calm down.  He was just suddenly in my apartment last night.”

You hold out your hand for Travis to give you the phone.  You give him a silent look that you will explain to Sutton.  He looked at you a bit shocked.  You can hear Sutton shouting and cursing on the other line, it makes you wonder if the FBI already figured out who you were for a bit.  Eventually Travis gave you the phone with a confused look.

“Morning Sutton,” You sing a bit into the phone and you hear the older man growl.  “I must apologize for not being able to tell you myself.”

“No, the FBI Agent in front of me seems to be doing a find job of that.”  Sutton growled and you chuckle slightly.  “Wes, or should I call you Roderick, what in the world are you thinking, getting involved with these people?”

“Oh if I could see your face right now,” You smile out, glancing at Travis who is still looking at you oddly.  “Sorry I wasn’t there to tell you myself but I’d rather not be shot.”  You hang up the phone before Sutton can say another word.  You roll down your window and change lanes quickly before tossing Travis’ phone out of the window.

“What the fuck Wes?!”  Travis shouts at you.

You look at him with a cold hard stare.  “You won’t need it any more, and I can’t have them following us.”

Travis just stares at you like your crazy, and hunkers down like he’s not going to talk to you for a while.  You don’t mind, you don’t need Hardy on your ass, so the silence is something you welcome.

* * *

You pull up to the house slowly, letting Travis take it all in.  You can see him leaning in his seat to get a better look at the house and a few of the people walking around.  You waved at a few as you past, their all happy to see you return, almost as if it eases them.  After all they’ve only know Joe through you for a while, and they’re still all in the process of meeting him.

“Damn, did you go to rehab or something.”  Travis asked curiously.  He gave up being mad about his phone and more curious about where you were taking him as state boarders flew by.

You laugh at the comment and turn the car off, however you don’t answer him.

Both of you slide out of the car, and you take a big breath of air, happy to be home.  Travis slowly rounds the car, glance around and all the people looking at him.  You shot some of them glares when they stare a bit too long at him.  You watch him carefully as he takes it all in.

“What is the place, seriously Wes?”

“Ah, Roderick, you’ve returned,” Joe’s voice came from the door way of the house before you can answer Travis.  You can feel Travis look at you funny, but you just watch as Joe walked into the light. “You must be Detective Marks, I’ve heard so much about you.”  Joe said as he neared them and you turn to look at Travis.

The darker man is gabbing and you know you’ve shattered his view of you.  He looked at you, then back to Carroll, taking slow measured steps away from you as Joe continues to near.   He’s going to run you can feel it your bones, but you’ll chase him down.  Eventually, you’ll break him, teach him, and rewrite him like Joe did to you.  You owed Joe that at the least.

“Travis meet my good friends Joe Carroll.”


End file.
